Recently, in order to simplify the setting work of setting data required when communication apparatuses are connected to each other by a wireless LAN, there is proposed a communication apparatus that acquires setting data from other communication apparatus by proximity wireless communication, and is wirelessly connected with the other communication apparatus by a wireless LAN by using the acquired setting data (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses the following technology, the purpose of which is to prevent the imposing of operation (touch) of holding the communication apparatus up over the other communication apparatus, on a user, each time the communication apparatus is wirelessly connected. That is, in a case where the setting data is stored in a storage unit before the wireless connection to the other communication apparatus is disconnected, and wireless connection to the other communication apparatus is performed again, the wireless connection to other wireless apparatus is performed by using the setting data stored in the storage unit.
However, in Patent Document 1, the setting data by the wireless LAN is merely written in the storage unit, and data other than the setting data is not written in the storage unit. Therefore, there is a problem that a user cannot be provided with various services by linking the communication apparatuses with each other in accordance with the data written in the storage unit.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-271150